Awkwardness, glances and thank yous
by Fangirl1697
Summary: Part of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries universe. What could have happened at the end of episode 78 and continued on. Canon up to 78. First fanfic ever. THREE NEW CHAPTERS! *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: When Darcy tell Lizzie how to get to the Marina, I used Google maps since I don't live in SF, so I could be wrong in my direction, I could be right, sorry if its the first one.**

**Re-uploaded since the first one was taken down.**

* * *

**Awkwardness, glances and thank yous**

"Thank you" Lizzie said as she touched his wrist and all of a sudden she felt a strange, warm feeling, something she had never experienced before. She quickly let go, and turned off the camera, now feeling her pale cheeks, turning a nice tomato colour, red.

She turned and looked up at Darcy, not knowing what to do next.

God, she thought, why is she feeling so anxious now. Nothing had changed since their last meeting, had it?

Yes and no. She still was furious with him for breaking up Jane and Bing but since their last encounter she had, read his letter, been allowed to shadow his company, visited his company, listen to all of his staff rave about how fantastic he is, met his sister, who doesn't hate her, actually liked his sister and had a somewhat pleasant but extremely awkward conversation with him….. on camera.

This was all messing with her brain, she would think about this later, yes, she would think about this when he wasn't there looking at her, with those gorgeous eye.

Stop it Lizzie, she thought to herself, bringing her back into reality and seeing him turn, and open the door.

He held it open and said in his low voice "After you"

She smiled thanked him as she went through the door. She saw Gigi at the end of the corridor smiling, as she was talking to someone on the phone.

She looked up, when she heard Darcy closing the door, but she didn't end the call, but her smile grew.

Lizzie turned back to Darcy wanting to say thank you one more time but thinking she might sound repetitive, she said gave him a little nod while saying goodbye, then she left without waiting for him to answer or turning back.

Lizzie took a left and walked down to the elevators. There were six of them so she didn't have to wait long and luckily since work at Pemberley finished at 5 and it was a quarter past 6, it left the elevator to herself.

After she pressed the button for the lobby and the doors closed, Lizzie backed herself into the corner thinking about what had just happened.

She had started her video, talking about how she needed some new friends in this town and that Gigi would be the perfect candidate. Only to have Gigi coming in asking her about grad school even though she didn't really want to know about grad school, then math came up, then she got a text and left for a few seconds, only to come back with Darcy and shove him in the room.

To say it was awkward would have been an understatement. They both were not expecting to be ambushed into meeting like that but they were.

Talking to him this time was so different from the last. He seemed kinder this time and she saw that he was shy, instead of him seeming proud or above her standing, like she had thought him in the past.

He also seemed more comfortable and at ease this time, she didn't know if it was because he did at home or something else but he was, well contorting the face a lot more.

And when he spoke to her he was so nice and polite. He seemed genuine in everything he said and liked the fact that she had met his sister.

She didn't know if she liked it or not, him being so friendly and kind, she guessed she did but she didn't want to because she was still upset about the Jane and Bing thing, but that was ages ago and she had kind of made her peace with it because Jane had. So does that mean there are no more excuses for her not to hate him?

Argh! Why is this so confusing?

There was also the fact that he had offered to drive her to her dinner, twice, well kind of. He said "the hills in the city are quite unforgiving" after she told him that she would walk to the marina and that was the same thing that Gigi had said to her in her last video.

So does that mean he still watches her videos or is the something that just the Darcy family say or anyone in San Francisco says?

Yep this was messing with her brain for sure.

Lizzie heard a ding, letting her know that her elevator ride had finished.

She walked through the lobby, so engrossed in her thoughts that she wasn't really taking in her surroundings but then she hear a "Lizzie"

She turned around to see Darcy coming through the elevators, jogging towards her.

She took a second to check him out even though she had done that during her videos. He was actually really good looking, with his well-built torso, long legs and strong jaw line. Not that he wasn't before, it's just when you absolutely detest someone you kind of don't want to think they're good looking or good at anything.

When he approached her he paused for a moment, creating more tension than there already was.

"You forgot you purse" he said abruptly and explaining the reason for him being here.

"Um, thank you, I might actually need that" Lizzie said chuckling, trying to make this conversation a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, you might"

He reached his hand out with the purse so she could grab it. When she did their fingers brushed. And there was that warm feeling again.

He quickly let go so things couldn't get more awkward and this time it was his turned to say goodbye, but he got a thought.

"From my experience the best way walking to the marina from here, is by turning onto California Street and keep walking down there till Fillmore, where you want to turned right and keep on walking straight. It's the simplest way to get there and the hills aren't too bad."

Lizzie was again surprised about how nice Darcy was being. Helping her out in any way he could.

"Thanks, I had actually planned a different route but this seems like the better option."

"No problem"

And then they make eye contact, holding it this time.

"Um, well, I better leave you to it" he said not drawing from her gaze.

"Ah, um, yeah" was all Lizzie could get out of her mouth.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner with…."

"Dr Gardiner ….. and thanks" There it was again her thanking him, she didn't really care but she felt like it was all she had said this evening.

"No worries." He thought he should do something so he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Goodbye"

She took it and replied herself with "goodbye" and for a second they both were touching and staring into the others eyes, both not wanting to let go. This was a feeling that Darcy was used to, not wanting to stop looking at her but for Lizzie this was a new feeling that she didn't even know the concept of yet.

Then they both withdrew their hands and their gazes, turning in opposite directions.

But both feeling flushed after that last encounter.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, just letting you know that this is my first fanfic ever and the first time I've ever done anything like this. I hope you all like and that its not terrible. I'm thinking that this is a one shot but it a get a good response to this who knows I might write another chapter or two. **

******Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment good or bad, I'm always up to constructive criticism. **

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. The response to my last chapter was unbelievable. I never thought that my story would get that kind of response. So thanks guys for making my day. ****Thanks to everyone that reviews as well. You guys literally melted my heart. **

**So I'm going to keep on going with this since so many of you asked. Don't know how long its gonna be, as long as you all are still interested I'll keep on writing. **

**I forgot what to mention in my last chapter that all spelling mistakes and grammar errors belong to me. And I have also updated the last chapters so there aren't as many spelling and grammar errors.**

**So obviously I don't know what going to happen next in the videos, but this is what came into my head and I kind of ran with it. Its longer then my last chapter and kind of has a different format, so I hope its ok. I don't think its as good as my last chapter but maybe that because there isn't as much Darcy in it. Oh well I hope you all enjoy. xx**

* * *

Lizzie had a lovely dinner with Dr Gardiner. She had a great time chatting with her. They talk about a lot of things but mainly Pemberley. Lizzie was fine with that as long as his name didn't come up.

She was still shaken up by the whole thing and wasn't her usual witty, sarcastic self. Even Dr Gardiner noticed, but didn't nag her about it which she was thankful for.

When she got home, well to her temporary home, Lizzie fell onto the couch. The day had really taken something out of her.

All Lizzie wanted to do was tell someone about her day, but she couldn't. Lizzie was afraid to call Charlotte or Jane, even though they would listen to her ramble on about this evening evens ,but they would start questioning her about Darcy, saying things like, "How do you feel about all of this?", "Does he still love you?", "Do you like him?".

And the fact was that, she didn't want to answer those questions to herself, let alone to them.

Normally if she couldn't talk to Charlotte or Jane she would turn to Lydia but since they weren't really the best of pals at the moment she thought it was better if she just left it.

Her next thought was Gigi but that wouldn't work since she was the reason she was in this state. Oh her and Darcy.

"Thanks Gigi" she said out loud and then got up to get ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lizzie woke up to the sun shining through her blinds. She quickly sat up and looked at the alarm clock, beside the bed.

It flashed 9:07. Oh crap, she thought she was late for work. She quickly jumped out of the bed and headed straight to the closet. But then she realised it was Saturday and that she didn't have to go in on the weekend.

She took a deep breath in as she felt relieved, not only on one but on two counts. One because she wasn't late and two because it meant that she didn't have to run into Darcy.

She thought a lot about what happened yesterday when she was trying to get to sleep last night. She decided that the reason she felt so awkward and embarrassed about what happened with Darcy, was that she didn't expect to run into him and she still felt terrible about what she said about him on the internet.

That was it that is why she felt so awkward about their meeting yesterday.

The warm feeling that flooded her body when he touched her though, she couldn't explain. She knew that it was a weird feeling, that she had never felt before in her entire life. But that was it. Well there is obviously more to it than that but Lizzie was not going to think about that now or ever. She put those thoughts and those feelings out of her mind.

Her stomach let her back into reality with a loud grumble. She got up and walked through to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As she pulled the Cornflakes out of the cupboard, she checked her phone and was surprised to see here was a text form Gigi.

_Hey Lizzie, how r u? Hope u had a nice time last night ;) Just wondering if would like to meet me for lunch today? And after to that we can play tennis or something_. _Will tells me that you play. Please let me know ASAP. _

_Thanks again._

_ Gigi xoxo_

Lizzie first reaction when she saw this text was to dropped that Cornflakes that she was no way she could go out to lunch with Gigi and then play tennis after with her. Wasn't she like nationally ranked? Of course she was. Catherine de Bourgh mention it whenever she could, when she was a Collins and Collins. How could she forget?

No, she decided. That would just be weird and embarrassing. But just as she was going to type in that she couldn't make it, something stoped her.

She didn't have any plan for today. Charlotte was working on the launch of a new, secret web media at Collins and Collins, Dr Gardiner was probably in a car headed to LA for her conference and she didn't really know anyone in the San Francisco.

So without really knowing what she was doing Lizzie sent her reply saying that she'd love to and asking where they should meet up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 12:34 when Lizzie arrived at the small, little café they were having lunch at. She saw Gigi sitting a table for two, looking at her phone, a couple of tables across from her. Lizzie would bet the success of her videos, on the fact that Gig probably had been sitting there since 12:30 on the dot. Lizzie just had this feeling that Gigi probably was very punctual, like her brother.

When Lizzie approached the table, Gigi looked up and a massive grin formed on her face. She quickly tapped her phone a few time more, slid it into her bag, then stood up and hugged Lizzie.

"Hey! You're here. Thanks so much for coming." Gigi said and she sat back down in her seat.

"Oh that's alright, without you I'd probably be stuck inside all day watching British miniseries." Lizzie said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I would be all by myself at home; with no one to talk to cause Will's in meetings all day. But anyway this works out all nicely, now neither of us, are home alone." She said with a mischievous look in her eyes that worried Lizzie. The last time she saw that look was when she push Darcy into her video. But she was kind of glad the Gigi's plans didn't involve her brother. Lizzie now knowing that it was inevitable that they were going to run into each other later on, but this time it probably wouldn't catch her off guard.

"So" Gigi said as she picked up her menu "What do you feel like for lunch?" her eyes scanning all the possible options.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about that but um Gigi, can I ask you a question before we get into sandwiched and pastries?" she said her complete focus on Gigi now.

Gigi looked up and Lizzie realising the seriousness in her tone and said as sweetly as she normally did "yeah, shoot"

"I was just curious about the whole trap/ ambush yesterday. I mean what was up with that, why did you shove Darcy into the office with me and especially like that?" she asked trying not to sound to nervous.

'Oh well, we… I mean I know that you and Will don't have the best, you know acquaintance, and we, um I, thought that it would be better if you two got your meeting at Pemberley out of the way, early on." She said awkwardly looking back done at her menu.

"Two things. First, ok that's fine but on camera. Seriously." Lizzie gave her, her best not impressed look but then continued and said "and what do you mean by we?"

"Ah well, as a viewer I thought that your meeting would be good on camera. Your viewers love Will and were wondering what he was up to, so why not. And, um, well, there is a possibility that Fitz has been helping me."

"Oh, so now the truth comes out. He's in on this too. Ok you two can have your fun but don't get you get your hopes up, alright. Darcy and I have never really been on the best of friends" Lizzie said finally getting a grasp on this whole situation.

"But Lizzie" Gigi said as she took her hand "you could be though. I know my brother come across… as a bit of a douche sometimes, but he's not like that. He's a great guy and a great brother and I really think that you too can hit it off."

Gigi looked sincere as she said this and Lizzie thought that it was sweet that she cared so much about her and Darcy but Lizzie just felt her expectations were getting too high and the best way to stop them from touching the clouds would be to drop this conversation and discuss this later.

And with a final "That's sweet, but don't go around making any more crazy schemes, I need to focus on my work here and I can't do that if you two are running around playing matchmaker, ok?" that was the end of the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their lunch, which had been to die for by the way, Gigi and Lizzie headed back to the Darcy house, though it actually should be called a mansion, because it's so huge. It took as long as it takes from Lizzie's house to Charlottes back home, to get from the front door to the back which doesn't include the massive swimming pool and spa plus the basketball court and two tennis courts. Lizzie was really blown away.

They had both had a great time playing tennis, though by the end of it, they weren't really playing more like laughing and hitting balls at each other. Gigi loved the fact that she had someone to play with that wasn't he brother or her coach and Lizzie liked the fact that she had the chance to play and to get to know Gigi better.

Gigi had absolutely smashed her though, and she felt terrible about it so she let Lizzie win the next match, which only made Lizzie mad and start aiming tennis balls at her.

The both were having such a great time that they didn't realise that Darcy had showed up, at around 20 to 6. Well not until he had said "Gigi, what's happening here?"

They both turned around in surprise. Gigi because she could believe she missed her brother walking up to them and Lizzie because she could believe that Darcy had just seen her throw tennis balls at his sister.

Gigi though play it cool and said "Oh hey Will. Didn't know you were home. Lizzie and I were just playing tennis".

Darcy turns his head to look at Lizzie, who is frozen to her spot. She couldn't think about what to say, so she just smiled awkwardly at him. He returned the smile, then looks back at his sister and says "I see" not believing a word Gigi has said. "Well why don't you both come inside, it's getting late and it will start to get cool soon. Plus Fitz is in side and would like to see you both"

Both girls collect their belongings and follow Darcy, back into the house. This gave Lizzie a chance to catch her breath, even though she doesn't really need to since she kind of expected that she would run into him at some stage. She prepared for this encounter, so why does she feel like she has just been punched in the gut?

Lizzie is the last one to enter the house, and as soon as she walks into the lounge room she feels arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Lizzie B, what ups? Long-time no see." Fits states enthusiastically as he withdraws his arms around her.

"Fitz, hey. Yeah it has been a while, I'm good thanks. Well actually a tiny bit sore from tennis just then, but apart from that I'm good. What about you? How have you been? I have heard that you have been up to no good" and she looks up at him with a you are in trouble look.

"Have you now" he says, looking all sweet and innocent "I haven't been up to anything"

"Sure you haven't" she says in her best sarcastic tone.

She looks up at the clock over the gigantic couch, it reads quarter to 6 and Lizzie realises that she should probably get home soon.

But before she can say anything Darcy buts in and asks if she would like anything.

"No, thank you" she responses, god all she did was thank this man, "I'm fine really, and I better be heading back to my place, I wouldn't want to impose on you all."

As she is saying this, Lizzie see Darcy face just fall and for some odd reason this makes her feel awful.

"No, it's a problem Lizzie. We are happy to have you here" Gigi interjects as she flops down on the couch.

"Yeah, Lizzie B. Don't fret, I'm sure Darce and Gigi would be happy for you to stay for dinner. I am and I bet it wouldn't be too much trouble to order another pizza, right guys." He says eagerly looking at the Darcys.

"That's fine with me, Will?"

Everyone's heads turn to Darcy and he states as calmly as possible. "It no problem with me either. It would be great if you joined us Lizzie."

"Well ok, since it's not too much of a hassle" she says feeling like it would be rude if she didn't agree but also secretly happy that she can stay a little longer.

"But I think I need to change out of these tennis clothes" she admits, looking down at the t-shirt and shorts she had chucked in her bag for the tennis match with Gigi.

"No problem Lizzie, I'm sure I have something for you" Gigi says as she stands up looking all excited

"Um Gigi, no, I'll just get changed back into what I was wearing at lunch." Lizzie utters, not wanting to feel like she is imposing on them anymore.

"Seriously Lizzie, its cools and I want to show you my bedroom anyway." and before Lizzie has a second to respond, Gigi grabs her wrist and pulls her down into her bedroom.

When they come out again, Gigi is wearing a lovely purple dress, looking like she hadn't just been on the tennis court for three hours. Lizzie is wearing a simple light blue dress with her hair done up in a side pony tail with a little bit of make up on that Gigi insisted would look to die for on her.

Darcy and Fitz were sitting next to each other looking at the pizza menu when both girls came in. The both looked up when Gigi asked them "how do we look?"

Fitz answered as Fitz would with "Very nice ladies, very nice"

Darcy however stared at Lizzie and a "lovely" came out of his mouth.

Both Gigi and Lizzie smiled at this.

"So what have you guys decided on?" Gigi asked them as she sat down next to Fitz on the couch, leaving the only spot where Lizzie could see the menu, next to Darcy.

When she sat down next to him she brushed his knee giving her an odd tingly sensation that she kind of liked. Then she realised she had to lean in to see the menu, and all she could think about was how awkward that would be but she was better than that now. So she casually leaned into him looking at the menu.

"Fitz and I have been fighting about what we want so I was thinking maybe Pepperoni and maybe a garlic one because all three of us like those. But we can order something different if you don't like that." When Darcy finishes he turns to Lizzie only a couple of centimetres from her face . At first they are both shocked with this sudden lack of distance between them but after the initial shock both of the form small smiles of their faces. And this time its Darcy the pulls away.

"Yeah that fine by me" she states as casually as she can muster, leaning away from him

"Great" Darcy says as he turns back to look at her. They are again, looking into each other eyes but are interrupted with Fitz going "ok, so two large Pepperonis and a medium garlic. Gigi, would you be so kind as to come into the kitchen and help me order?"

"I would love to" she says and within 5 seconds they are up and headed straight to the kitchen. Leaving Lizzie and Darcy to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Just letting you all know that I'm Australian so I might spell things a little differently.**

******Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment good or bad, I'm always up to constructive criticism. **

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form**. I also do not own the movie The Proposal.

**A/N: Hey everyone so sorry this story has been M.I.A. It was taken down by the site but anyways its back and hopefully won't get taken down this time.****I just you enjoy this chapter.**

**I also need to mention the lovely Anony Mouse 1776, who was so kind as to read over my work and help me out by critiquing. She is amazing and I am beyond grateful to her. So if your wondering why my writing suddenly got better, its because of her.**

* * *

To say it was awkward after Gigi and Fitz left would be an understatement. Both Lizzie and Darcy didn't know what to do or what to talk about, and it didn't help that they were sitting quite close to one another. Lizzie picked up on this and moved back a little, giving them each a bit more room, though they were still close enough that their knees were almost touching.

She found herself looking up at him and didn't really know think. From the day they had met, she had been fixed on disliking him. She had done a pretty good job of it too, saying not-so-nice things about him on the internet, for the whole world to see.

But now things were different, and no matter how hard she tried, with her thoughts of "I'm going to avoid him" and "IF I run into him again, I'll act like nothing's changed", whenever she saw him those resolutions just escaped her mind.

She also realized that he has been so different, so much kinder than the last time they had met. All of their conversations, she thought, had actually been quite pleasant.

_So maybe_, Lizzie decided, _I should actually give him and chance and actually try to get to know him, instead of judging_, _like, I always do_.

The thought made Lizzie laugh inside; she was constantly being told that she shouldn't judge people so much, by pretty much everyone she knew. But, for once, she would try listening.

_Sooooooo_ she thought to herself, _how do you get to know someone you_ _have actually known for months?_

Deciding that saying something might help she asked, "So Darcy, what have you been up to today? Gigi mentioned you were in meetings." The words tumble awkwardly out of her mouth, before she even knew what she was saying

"Yeah, Fitz and I had meetings all day, about some new stats that have just come in on a product we are considering purchasing - nothing very entertaining" he said with a small smile, just happy that she was talking to him.

"What about you? Did you enjoy your day with my sister?" He questioned back, maybe being just as polite as she was trying to be.

"Oh yeah I had a ball. Gigi is lovely and we had great time getting to know each other better." A smile formed on his lips as she admitted this.

"I'm glad", he responded, looking directly in her eyes- exactly like the day before.

"Really?" she asked, not wanting to look away

"Yeah," he says as he draws his eyes away from her, though a cheeky smile took over his face as he continued, "Though I do have one question."

"Yeah?" Lizzie said, trying to egg him on.

"Why were you and Gigi throwing tennis balls at each other when I showed up to bring you both inside?"

Lizzie smiled at this and responded, "Ha, yeah well we originally were playing; Gigi was thrashing me, and decided that she would throw the game so I would win. I realised that she was doing and started hitting tennis balls at her. She returned fired and that's when you showed up."

"Ahhhh" he stated, understanding Lizzie's motives. "Whenever Gigi and I play, she always lets me win the first match, knowing that she will win the next few. I keep on telling her that I'm an adult and can take care of myself and she should play to her full potential, but she just insists that she is 'warming up'."

"I am, always warming up, Will" Gigi announced as she entered the room with Fitz.

This surprised both Lizzie and Darcy: so much that Lizzie jumped up and sat down on the couch next to the one, Darcy was on.

"Sure" Darcy replied to his sister, looking a little disheartened.

"We just ordered the pizza and they said there would be no problem about our order, but there are a lot of deliveries tonight, soooooo it would be quicker and easier if we just got the pizzas ourselves." Fitz told them, smiling a little too widely.

"Yeah... so Fitz and I can go pick in up in about 20 minutes or you guys can go pick it up. Either way the two remaining will have to get the drinks and the plates ready." Gigi explained, looking between her brother and Lizzie.

"Um how about you two go get the pizza and Lizzie and I can set up here. Where would you like to eat?" Darcy asks, looking at Gigi with a bit of a glare. Obviously they had discussed Gigi meddling as well.

"Um... I was thinking that we could watch a movie with dinner. You know, in the theatre," Gigi says.

"Wait, hold on a second, you guys have a theatre?" Lizzie interrupted shocked.

Darcy smiled at this and responded, "Well it's not really a theatre, just a largish size room with a couple of couches and a large television"

"Oh okay- and here I was thinking a big room where people sit and watch movies on a big screen was a theatre" replied Lizzie in her usual sarcastic tone.

"So anyway," Fitz said, bringing them back on topic. "Are we having dinner in the theatre or not? Cause I'm starving"

"Hahaha ok Fitz. It seems fine with me, Lizzie?" Darcy laughed, then turned to Lizzie, knowing that he didn'tneed to ask for her permission but wanting to anyway.

"Yeah thats sounds great" was her simple response.

"Cool" Gigi said as she stood up. "Fitz, we better get going- it's been about 20 minutes since we called."

"Too true, Gigi Darcy, too true," he replied with a smirk.

And with a final, "the plates and wine better to be ready when we get back," from Fitz,are out the door.

After a few moment of awkward silence, Lizzie asked Darcy where the kitchen was so they could start getting things ready. He apologised and leads her through a corridor or two, down to the kitchen, which was like everything in the Darcy house: large and welcoming.

Darcy went to get the plates and glasses while Lizzie headed to the fridge for some water, for Gigi, who didn't drink. But, when she got to the fridge, she stopped in her tracks. The fridge was covered in photos of Gigi, Darcy and two older looking people that must have been their parents. Lizzie, taking in this sight, felt like she had stepped back in time, to when Gigi won her first tennis tournament, when Darcy took the training wheels off his bike for the first time and lots of other classic childhood moments. There were also a lot of happy snapshots with their friends. Fitz, Bing and Caroline were featured in a few. Lizzie felt happily surprised that William Darcy kept these photos. It was such a normal thing to do, to have photos up on the fridge.

In that moment, she realised that she was so wrong to call Darcy a robot, something that didn't have emotions. He was just as normal and human as she was. He was someone that hung out with his friends and cared a lot about his family. He was someone that had a past filled with happy and sad memories. Just like her.

Brought back to reality by Darcy clinking and clanking plates and glasses around, she quickly got the water from the fridge and headed back to the bench were Darcy was so he wouldn't notice her staring at his family photos.

When she placed the bottle of water on the bench, Darcy was getting out a knife and fork out of a drawer.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Just getting myself a knife and fork. Why do you ask?" he says questioned as he started pouring some wine into three glasses.

"Well, it's just most humans use their hands when they eat pizza."

"Well, it's lucky I'm a Darcybot and don't have to do" he replied, a smile forming on his face.

"Oh, Darcy," she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry for calling you that. I didn't mean….." she scrambles, trying to find the right words, feeling terrible for ever thinking that, especially after what she had just seen.

"It's fine Lizzie" he interrupted. "I was joking, like you were when you said that."

Lizzie smiled, feeling relieved that he was ok about this.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, with a curious look.

"It just I'm not used to you joking that all" she admited as she looked up at him.

"Hmmm, well maybe you should stay a while, you might you might have the chance to get used to it." He looked down and met her gaze.

"I think I'd like that" she admitted, the both of them still looking in each other's eyes, until Lizzie gets got a thought and had to ask, "No seriously, what's up with the knife and fork?"

He chuckled at this and responses responded with "Nothing, it's just that I like to use cutlery when I eat pizza, I did it once and it kind of stuck."

"Does it taste any better?" she asked him, half curious and half teasing.

"No, it tastes just like pizza," and he laughed again.

Lizzie thought this was absolutely absurd, again, one of the best things about pizza was the fact that she got to eat it with her hands. She opened her mouth to tease him about it some more, but then she thought about the fact that she was trying to give him a chance and not judge people, and more specifically him, so harshly. So then, in a split second, she reached over to the cutlery draw and got out her own pair of a knife and fork.

_Why not?_, she said to herself, _it can't hurt_.

She then looked up at Darcy to see what his reaction was. He was looking at her, mesmerized, as if she had just saved the world.

This gave Lizzie butterflies.

Then they heard Gigi and Fitz loudly laughing as they both came through the door.

Lizzie felt relieved. She really did like talking to Darcy now, but it just got strangely intense whenever it was just them, and she kind of needed a break.

Both Gigi and Fitz entered, looking excited. By the look on Lizzie's and Darcy's faces, and how they were now standing quite a distance away from each other, Gigi's first thought was that it hadn't gone as well as she had hoped... but then she saw the knife and fork in Lizzie's hand, and she knew that she succeeded.

"Will, how about you and Lizzie get the food ready while Fitz and I head into the theatre and choose a movie for us all to watch." Gigi said as Fitz slides the pizza boxes onto the bench.

"Gigi. That hardly seems fair."

"Yes it does." said Gigi. "Fitz and I drove all the way to the pizza shop, and all Lizzie and you did was get some plates and glasses ready. Plus, it's my turn to choose the movie." She announced, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Fine" is all Darcy says, and with that Gigi and Fitz are out of the room

After getting all the food and drinks ready, then taking a couple of trips down to the theatre, Darcy and Lizzie are finally ready to sit down and watch the movie Gigi has chosen. It's The Proposal, a romantic comedy starring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds.

Everything was great, only that theatre only had three couches, and with Gigi and Fitz spread out all over two, Lizzie and Darcy were forced to sit together on the smallest couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie really enjoyed dinner: the pizza was nice, the movie was funny and something she hadn't seen before and the fact that Ryan Reynolds was easy on the eyes didn't hurt either. But, by the time they had finished the movie, started and finished another talked for over an hour and had ice cream sundaes for desert, it was ten past twelve.

Lizzie was more than happy to call for a cab to take her back to her place, but Darcy and Gigi insisted that she stay and that if she did take the cab she wouldn't get home till a quarter to 1. They also told her that Fitz was staying the night as well, so it really wouldn't be any intrusion.

After neither 10 minutes of listening to Darcy, Gigi and Fitz trying to convince her to stay, she finally gave in, too tired to fight them on this subject.

Gigi took Lizzie to her guest bedroom which was upstairs. Her room was next to Gigi's, who told her that if she needed anything during the night just let her know. Even though she had already been so kind lending Lizzie a pair on pyjamas and helping her find a clean toothbrush.

Lizzie didn't know how she was ever going to repay her. All she knew for now was that the past few days had been better than she ever thought, and that, as she fell asleep, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So I must confess that my idea for Darcy eating with his knife and fork, actually comes from me. Every time I eat pizza I always eat it with a knife and fork and my friends tease me about it. I thought that it kind of went with Darcy's character so I rolled with it but I hoped you liked it anyway. **

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment good or bad, I'm always up to constructive criticism. **

**Hope your having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is a new chapter for you all. Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story. **

**Also thanks to the reviewers who pointed out the mistakes in my last chapter. They are now all fixed.**

* * *

When Lizzie woke up the next morning she was surprised to find herself so comfortable. Then she got that mini panic attack of forgetting where was she but, after a second or two she finally realised that she was in one of the Darcy's guest bedrooms. All of the memories from the past two days flooded back to her.

She then got up and checked her phone. It was half past nine. Lizzie realised that was probably a sleep in for Darcy and Gigi, so she quickly went over to the wardrobe and put on the dressing gown that Gigi must have hung up for her last night, while she was sleeping. She then went to go join the others.

But of course when she left her room, to her to head down to the kitchen, she ran into none other than Darcy. Who, had just come out of the shower, and was wearing just a towel, and was dripping wet.

_This could only happen to me,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh Lizzie" he uttered, as he looked embarrassed. "I, uh, was just taking a shower. I, um, thought that everyone was down stairs for breakfast, Gigi said that…."

"Ah no, the alarm on my phone didn't go off, so well, I slept in late." she said, as she examined his muscular arms and well defined chest.

"Oh, ok….. well, I just, erm, go to my bedroom" he said as he pointed to the bedroom the one furthest down the hall and took a step forward.

"Yeah ok" she responded "I'll see you at breakfast then."

"Yeah at breakfast" and like that he had slid past her and was headed for his room.

As Lizzie walked down the stairs, she felt incredibly flushed. They had, had previous awkward encounters before but that one took top prize. He was half naked for god sake. Not that she was complaining. He was quite good looking with his shirt and bowtie on but without he looked like he could be a model.

_Why had she turned this guy down again?_ Lizzie could hardly remember anymore. _Oh yeah, that's right, he broke up Jane and Bing_. But at that moment, that felt like the only reason.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind; she couldn't change what was in the past.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Gigi and Fitz huddled over the island bench, in deep conversation.

"Hey you two" she called out, startling them.

"Oh hey Lizzie B" Fitz said as he looked like he was in trouble.

"Morning Lizzie, have a good sleep?" Gigi asked, looking a cute and innocent as ever.

"Yeah I did thanks. Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off; even though I'm sure I set it last night." Lizzie said, and thought about that for a second.

The dressing gown. Gigi probably turned off her alarm when she hung it up.

_I really need to put a password on my phone_, Lizzie thought to herself.

"Ah that's no problem, Darcy hasn't come down anyone" Fitz stated, as he tried to change the subject and he hoped Lizzie didn't notice. She did, and was onto their little game now.

"Yeah I know; I just ran into him upstairs." Lizzie said calmly as she played them a bit.

"Really?" asked Gigi, as her face lit up.

"Yeah, he came out of the shower, as I was going to go down stairs. Weird right?" she said quite sarcastically.

"Weird" Gigi and Fitz both said in unison.

"You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" she asked them.

"Nup" they both said together again.

Darcy then entered the room and stopped the conversation. Lizzie noticed that his hair was still a bit wet.

"Morning everyone" he said, glaring at Gigi and Fitz, only confirming what Lizzie had just been thinking.

"I hope everyone slept well."

"Yes" everyone replied.

"Soooooo" Fitz said after a second or two of silence "What are we having for breakfast? Cause I'm famished."

"I was thinking pancakes, if that's all right with everyone" Gigi suggested

Everyone happily agreed with a nod of the head from both Lizzie and Darcy, and Fitz let them know as he emptied the cupboards of the ingredients.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was enjoyable. They all had at least six, decent sized pancakes each, all wanting a different toping on everyone. They were delicious.

The conversation was great also. Everyone mainly talked about work though, but Lizzie and Gigi did manage to tease a couple of times as well and he took all of the teases graciously.

It was almost half past elven when Lizzie was ready to leave.

Like the previous night she was more than happy to take a cab to her house but again the Darcys and Fitz insisted against it.

"Lizzie, it's really no trouble. I will drop you off and then head back to the office. I have a video conference at one anyway. It wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"Darcy, are you sure? I already feel like I have imposed on you too much" Lizzie said, as she felt like she like she already owed them a fortune.

"Lizzie, just take the offer already" called Gigi.

"Alright fine but I owe you guys one, seriously. I would hate to feel guilty every time I saw one of you" she stated, not that she didn't already, around Darcy.

"How about you join us for dinner then" said Gigi as she dropped the magazine she was reading and joined Lizzie and Darcy.

"We are going to a bar tonight for dinner, so you can repay us by buying us a round of drinks. C'mon what do you say?" Gigi asked, as she nudged Lizzie.

"Oh alright, I haven't got anything else to do" she said as she smiled.

"Bing and Caroline are coming too. So you get to see them as well." Darcy said, to let Lizzie know more of the arrangements.

"Oh ok" Lizzie replied as she took in the information she had just heard.

Lizzie hadn't seen both the Lees in quite a while and both departures from them hadn't really gone down well. With Caroline it was their argument about everything to her sister's relationship with Bing to her family to Darcy's letter. With Bing, it was the fact that he left all of a sudden without and explanation especially to Jane.

Darcy must have picked up that Lizzie might have been not so thrilled by this news and asked her so caringly "That's ok with you isn't it?"

"Yeah it's not a problem. I'm looking forward to it" was all she responded with.

"Shall we go then?" asked Darcy

She nodded and followed him into his car.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I no it was a bit to have Darcy run into Lizzie half naked and wet but seriously how could I pass up that offer. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter even though it was a shorter one. The next chapter is on its way and I have a lot of ideas about what I should do :)**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment good or bad, I'm always up to constructive criticism. **

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: Hey everyone long time no see. So sorry that I haven't updated this story lately, I've been incredibly busy. **

**Anyway got to live in the here and now, and here is a new chapter, that I hope you all enjoy :)**

**I would just like to thank my lovely beta Anony Mouse 1776, who had helped me out so much with this, all the people who review, favourite and follow, you guys put a smile on my face and last but not least everyone who has taken the time to read this story, it means so much to me.**

* * *

The car trip was ok. Lizzie wasn't in the mood to talk. She barely spoke a word to him, except for the address of where she was house sitting.

She just sat there, stared out of the window and thought about Bing and Jane. Darcy didn't push her to do or say anything but at a red light he finally opened up and asked what was on her mind.

"Nothing, I'm just a little bit tired that's all" she said

Darcy, who knew girl language from endless years with Gigi, knew that she wasn't tired so he politely said, "Oh ok, it just seems that you have something on your mind."

"Uh yeah…, uh, no, I'm fine." She uttered.

"Well if you do want to talk about something; that would be fine. If you don't, that would be fine also. Whatever you need" Darcy replied so sincerely that Lizzie after a few second could not help but burst out what was on her mind.

"DoesBingknowaboutmyvideos?" Lizzie had meant for it to come out normally but she was nervous and still not completely comfortable with Darcy.

Darcy looked shocked but responded as this 'new' Darcy would, "Uh, no he doesn't. I didn't think that you would like that and you respected my confidences, it was the least I could do to respect yours."

"But Charlotte and I. We….."

"Look, Lizzie, I don't know a Darvid if I did, well…things might be different" Darcy interrupted, much to Lizzie's surprise.

"But. Uh. Um. I just thought Bing would know about this by now," Lizzie responded, still confused by all of this.

"I thought that telling him about the videos would cause more pain- not just to him but to your sister as well, and I have already meddled with them before; I just don't want to do it again." Darcy replied. "I mean they are both going on with their lives, both without each other, happy enough. Why ruin that?"

"Do you think he still cares for her?" she asked Darcy, as she turned her head to look at him for the first time since she got into the car.

She asked this question carefully, wanting to see his response because she also wanted to see if Darcy still liked her. He had been so nice and friendly ever since their run in, even though he shouldn't be after all that had happened. She wondered if he was always like this in a home environment, if he had changed his behaviour around her because of what she had said or because he still liked. She wanted to know because maybe she liked him too.

"I think," Darcy said as he pulled up to Lizzie's house, stopped the car and turned to look at her "that you should ask him."

And he looked into her eyes again as if he knew what she meant. Lizzie wanted to look away but she couldn't for some reason.

"Well we're here. I hope you had a nice time at our house. You will always be a welcome there. Oh and if you need a ride I am more than happy to take you tonight." He said, as he kept on looking in her eyes.

"Uh yeah that would be great. Whatever time suits you." She stated as broke his gaze, and undid her seatbelt, about to exit.

"Ok how about six, Gigi said she made the reservation around six thirty."

Lizzie nodded and with her bag in her hands she was ready to leave but she didn't know what to do. Old Lizzie would have just said goodbye and left but new Lizzie, well she knew that, that was not an option. So she stuck her right arm out for him to take. He had done it after their first meeting so this was perfectly fine.

He took it and as soon as he did the electric feeling came back.

"Six is fine. Thank you. Goodbye." She added, as she felt she should say something.

"Goodbye."

And then she pulled back her hand, breaking the connection and left the car headed for her front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie had spent hours deciding what to wear for tonight. She normally didn't care about this sort of thing. Fashion was more her sisters' thing, she just wore whatever was appropriate and comfortable. But today she really wanted to look nice.

When she had finally decided on a nice cream dress and navy blue jacket, Lizzie flopped down on the couch and rested for a moment.

She knew why she wanted to look nice today. There were two reasons. One was that she wanted to look great in front of Caroline for all sorts of petty reasons and two was that she wanted to look nice for Darcy.

She had a realisation after he had dropped her home earlier today. She asked that question about if Bing still cared for Jane, because well really he was Bing and she was Jane and she didn't just want to know if Darcy still liked her, she wanted Darcy to still like her.

She thought about this again and again but she came to the same conclusion. She didn't know if it was because she liked him or….. Lizzie didn't really have an 'or' she just knew that she wanted him to still like her- which was ridiculous after what she had done, but she did.

Maybe it was because she liked him, but she didn't really know if she liked him. Love was something she wasn't used to. She had, had crushes before but that's all they were, because before anything got serious she broke it off. She knew she used to act that way because she didn't want to get her mother's hopes up, but now it was a habit to avoid serious relationships.

Lizzie didn't know how to feel and more than anything she wanted to call up Charlotte or Jane or Lydia but she couldn't. All she could do was to plan what she was going to do when he was around and hope that she didn't look like an idiot.

And well an hour later at five to six, Lizzie had started pacing as she waited for Darcy to pick her up.

The doorbell rang and Lizzie was thankful that Darcy was early. She basically ran towards the door and opened it to see Darcy standing there wearing a blue checked shirt with his top button undone but tie still on, with a nice black leather jacket and jeans. Wait jeans. Lizzie had to take a second take. But sure as ever he was and he looked great. Correction- he looked hot.

"Sorry, I'm earl-….. Wow you look… wow." Darcy stuttered as he examined her like she him.

"Thank you. So do you" she said as she blushed

_Damn these emotions_ she thought.

"Shall we go?" he asked

"Yeah" she responded, still feeling a little bit flushed "Let me just get my bag"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the restaurant, Lizzie and Darcy looked around a bit for their companions. It was Darcy who found Gigi, Fitz, Bing and Caroline seated at a booth at the back of the restaurant. He then tapped Lizzie on the shoulder and pointed to them for her to see. They started to walk towards the table still quite close to one another.

Gigi then saw them, jumped up from her seat and hurried over to them.

"William, Lizzie it's so great to see you." she said as she pulled them both into a big hug. This forced Lizzie and Darcy to be closer than they had ever been before.

Lizzie couldn't speak for Darcy but she felt awkward.

Gigi finally let go after what felt like a lifetime, and dragged them both by the hand to the table and pushed them together again.

"Look who I found" was all Gigi said

After that there were a lot of 'Lizzie's and 'Darcy's. Bing almost got up to hug them but they both told him that he didn't need to.

Darcy sat down and slid across to the end of the booth, and Gigi practically forced Lizzie to slide down too, so she was close to Darcy as possible.

Lizzie looked up and saw an annoyed Caroline looking at her. This made Lizzie smile.

Throughout the whole evening Lizzie smiled. She saw, how Caroline saw, how close she and Darcy had become. From the look on Caroline's face, she must have been seething inside but still she acted quite polite and lovely to everyone except Lizzie. She didn't mind it though. She knew she was winning.

Bing was his usual charming self but he did look a little on edge and asked a lot of question about her 'family' making sure that they were all healthy and single.

This made Lizzie very happy.

The whole evening was enjoyable everyone happily ate and chatted away, except towards the end of the night. It all started with Caroline asked Lizzie. "So Lizzie I heard on the grape vine that your sister and the guy you were dating last summer, what was his name, are getting very friendly. What do you say about that?"

Lizzie and Darcy sat up shocked about what Caroline had just said, especially in front of Gigi.

"Um, I don't know who you mean" was all Lizzie said, as she hoped that Caroline would drop the subject.

"Yes you do" said Caroline, who obviously really wanted to make Lizzie and probably Darcy feel uncomfortable. "His name was…. George Wickham, yes that's it."

At the mention of his name Gigi choked on the spaghetti she had put in her mouth.

Lizzie thought quickly and grabbed the jug of water on table and poured Gigi and said "Oh Gigi you ok? Here have a glass of water."

Gigi took the glass that Lizzie handed to her and drank it. Her coughing started to decrease.

Caroline dropped the subject; finally, as she knew that she hit a nerve. Fitz who knew what had happened just sat there and kept on eating his food. Bing just sat there oblivious to everything that had just gone on and only looked at Lizzie and Gigi, confused.

Darcy, however, who hadn't been able to do anything in this whole incident, placed his hand on Lizzie's thigh, underneath the table. Lizzie knew that this meant he was grateful for what she had just done and even though she hadn't done this to be the hero, she liked the fact that he had put his hand on her leg.

She quickly looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, but not for long because she looked back down at her food, in an attempt to keep Caroline from noticing their shared glances or so she told herself. It most certainly was not because her heart fluttered when their eyes met. Definitely not that.

The rest of the evening was just awkward. Nobody wanted to talk after what had happened. They just ordered desert and ate that with minimal conversation.

When it came time to pay the bill, Darcy had decided to pay for everything, even the tip. Of course everyone objected but eventually gave in. They all knew when Darcy had set his mind on doing something he was not going to back down.

Though Lizzie thought she knew the reason behind this random act of kindness from him. She thought it was because he wanted to thank her for what she had done for his sister and instead of making it awkward for them and just pay for him and her, he paid for everyone else.

Lizzie thought it was a bit much for her, since it was the right thing to do to help Gigi but she didn't want to object.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys like that chapter. **

**I plan to have the next chapter up in a week or so, sorry about the delay but I have just started school again and time is something I have a lot of at the moment, Ill do my best though. This story does have a end though so please stay with me. **

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment good or bad, I'm always up to constructive criticism. **

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next instalment of Awkwardness, glances and thanks yous. I hope you guys enjoy it :) **

**I have no idea about how the legal system work in the U.S, or San Francisco, so I just made up everything thing to do with that. **

**Just saying thanks to my beta Anony Mouse 1776, who again has helped me out with these chapters. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed it means so much to me. And thanks to you all for reading. I could go on forever about how much it means to me but you probably get seriously bored.**

* * *

The next few weeks hadprobably been the best Lizzie could remember in a long time.

Pemberley was great, she loved it there. It was a fantastic company that she would love to be a part of in the future. Everyone was so kind and extremely helpful that she could not help but love it.

Her videos were great. She had gained at least ten thousand more viewers since she had arrived at Pemberley. She thought it was because people just watched to see if Darcy was in any of her videos, and how they acted around each other. He was in a few and acted like a gentleman.

She also had made a wonderful new friend in Gigi Darcy, who was just lovely in every sense possible. They had lots lunch and dinner dates normally situated around a match of tennis, where because of Gigi's coaching, Lizzie was getting much better.

Fitz had also been another great part of her visit. He made everything fun and Lizzie just loved that.

Seeing Bing again was nice, he and Caroline hadn't stayed around for long but and even though Caroline's visit wasn't a particular happy one, Lizzie liked it that she got to see Bing again and mainly that was because of the fact she could see how much he was still into Jane.

Darcy probably was the biggest reason why Lizzie's time at Pemberley had been so enjoyable. He had become such a friend to her and for that she was grateful. Every time they got together, she had such a nice time that she really didn't want it to end. If someone two months ago told her that she would be hanging out with Darcy and that would actually like it she would have told them that they belonged in a mental institution. Now though, she couldn't think of a day where she didn't talk to Darcy.

Everything went downhill two weeks after Darcy had first 'crashed' her video.

Lizzie, like always, had just been filming the latest instalment of her vlog, telling her viewers that she only had a week to go and that she was really upset about actually leaving Pemberley.

"And yeah I'm also going to miss, Gigi, and her crazy schemes to get me and W..Darcy together." She said to the camera, then took a pause and said "Actually not the last part. Scratch that. I'll miss Gigi and not miss her crazy schemes to get me and Darcy together." She smiled happy with what she said.

"And, I guess I'll miss Da…" her phone just beeped. It hadn't gotten any text in the past few days. So Lizzie was happy that the phone company had sorted it all out.

"Sorry guys" she said to the camera looking up from her phone. "I haven't been getting texts lately and I have two new texts from Jane so give me two secs" and she went up to turn off the camera but she had already started reading what Jane had sent and she sat back down.

_Hey Lizzie_.

_How are you? How is you project at Pemberley going?_

_I'm sorry tell you this or rather text you this, I call but you didn't answer, anyway something has happened to Lydia._

_Last night she was picked up by a police officer for speeding. George Wickham was with her and they were found with drugs in the car. Most of them were in George's possession but there were some in Lydia's purse. She swears they are not hers but they have to take her in anyway. Dad has gone to sort this all out but and I'm sure he will but it would be better if you could be here with us. Though, I don't won't to cut your trip short._

_Love Jane. _

Lizzie could not believe what she had just read. Lydia, being held in jail? For possession of drugs? With George? How did she not know about this?

_Because Lizzie, you haven't been watching her videos_. She thought.

She quickly tapped her phone to see what Jane had texted next.

_Hey Lizzie, _

_I hope you're ok. You didn't respond to my text. Please let me know that you are ok. _

_I have more news of the Lydia drug drama. We have found out the drugs she supposedly had in her possession were marijuana and that to bail her out it would cost $600, money that we don't have right now. It looks like we aren't going to be able to pay to get her out, so our only hope is the lawyer that Lydia got appointed to. She is trying to get the police to believe that George was the only one who knew about the drugs, which is what Lydia is saying, but the lawyer believes she is guilty. _

_Oh Lizzie please come home Lydia's scared, I'm scared, we're all scared and I can't believe this of George, he didn't appear to be someone who uses drugs or do this. He still in prison too, he can't pay for his bail either._

_Call, text me when you get this. Please._

_Love Jane._

Lizzie was shocked, to say the least and scared, any feeling terribly guilty. None of this would have happened if she had told her family what had happened with George. None of this would had happened if she didn't give Lydia that stupid book and have that stupid fight.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she angrily threw her phone on the ground, making a loud sound but thankfully not breaking the phone.

A second later there was a knock at her door. Lizzie almost turned them away, she didn't want to see anyone at the moment, but then she heard a "Lizzie? Are you in there? Are you ok? I heard a noise." From the voice of the, one and only, William Darcy.

She realised she could not turn him away after that so she said in her best 'I'm ok' voice "Come in."

He opened the door and as soon as he saw her tear stricken face, his immediately fell.

"Lizzie, are you ok? Can I get anything for you? Some water, some pain killers, should I call first aid? You look extremely pale." he said, as he sat down next to her, his face full of concern and worry.

"I'm ok" Lizzie stated, and hoped that she put him a little at ease. "I don't need any of that I just have gotten some awful new from Jane."

She expected him to respond and after that and ask what was wrong but he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a fresh tissue and gave it to her.

She accepted and wiped her eyes then continued.

"Lydia has been arrested for drug possession, Marijuana, alongside George Wickham. We know, my family know, I know that she didn't do this, she has done a lot of stuff but she would never do drugs. George on the other hand well….. you know him. My dad has been trying to get her out but, hmm…. my family has been having financial trouble and are not able to pay the bail. So our only hope is her public defender, who believes she's guilty."

She stopped to wipe her nose and to see what Darcy's reaction was. He just looked shocked and frozen.

"When did this happen?" he asked, a little like he used to ask questions.

"Uh, two, three days ago according to Jane's texts. And I had no clue about any of this because of my stupid phone. This is all my fault. I should have warned her about George. I shouldn't have given her that book. I shouldn't have told her I was going to stop watching her videos. I shouldn't have stopped watching her videos. God I'm a horrible sister, and person, no wonder I drive people away." She said

"You are not a horrible person Lizzie, you know that. But you should be with you family right now." Darcy said and stood up.

"Ah yes" Lizzie said as she stood up too.

"I bet you have been, long wishing my absence. So I'll go and tell Gigi that we won't be able to go to lunch today." He stated looking still mortified at what he had just heard.

"Ah, yes, please keep this from Gigi as long as you can. I know that it won't be long but I would feel much better if she doesn't know about this now." She said, and felt terrible.

"Yes, I will, and if there is anything else I can do for you let me know." And he looked into her eyes.

"Thanks" she responded.

Then he turned around and left.

_I'll never see him again; _Lizzie thought to herself, as she then remembered the camera was still recording and turned it off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, it was hard writing about what happened to Lydia. **

**I hope all the stuff about the legal system made sense. I know its not what really happens but I wanted it like that for the story. **

**Thanks for reading next chapter should be up in a week or so. **

**Please, let me know what you think about any of this. I always up to constructive criticism and hearing your thoughts, it makes me soooooooooo happy :)**

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sooooo sorrrry this is late I have been really busy over last weeks and so, but here is my next chapter, which, btw, I wrote ages ago, before recent episodes so I'm sorry this story is not as epic as what the writers on the LBD have come up with. Still don't know if this story is any good.**

**But anyway I hope you still like this and keep with me though to the end, which isn't going to be very far away. **

**PLEASE NOTE: I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT THE U.S LEGAL SYSTEM AND I JUST MADE THIS UP, because I don't even really understand my own country's legal system let alone try to understand another different one. **

* * *

Yes, I will, and if there is anything else I can do for you let me know." And he looked into her eyes.

"Thanks" she responded.

Then he turned around and left.

_I'll never see him again; _Lizzie thought to herself, as she then remembered the camera was still recording and turned it off.

*A month later*

Life back at home was a lot different that it was before. Jane had come back from LA, for good because she had it had lost her job in the process of getting home. She said that she didn't mind, that she had missed home way too much and she wanted to be here with Lydia and the rest of the family. But she was smiling less.

It had been about two weeks since Lydia had been realised. Her bail had been paid for by an anonymous tip, who just said "Everyone deserves a second chance." The anonymous tipper had not only paid for Lydia to get realised but somehow managed to have this not go on her permanent file. The family had been ecstatic at this and even though they had no clue who this anonymous tipper was, but they were forever in debt.

There was also enough money for George to but he was not as lucky with his file and it did not look like he was ever going to get any decent employment ever again, it looked like he had a bad rep with all sort of drugs and breaking the law.

He was also told to stay the hell away from the Bennets.

Lydia now just kept to her room. She only came out for meals, and only spoke when spoken to. Everyone was worried about her, especially Lizzie.

She was grateful that her baby sister was not going out to Carters every night and coming home completely wasted, but she didn't want her sister to become more responsible because of this.

They had mended fences but Lizzie still felt like she was walking on egg shells around her. Lizzie on more than one occasion asked Lydia to go out, whether it was shopping or to go to Carters or just go outside on the front lawn, just to see her get out, but no. It wasn't working.

"I miss you Lydia. We all do. We hate seeing you all depressed like this. You were always the light of the party. And I know that we all teased you about that,….mmm…. I teased you about that but you can't go on living like this." Lizzie said to Lydia one day after she had tried and failed to get her out of the house.

The next morning however, Lydia did come down stairs, fully dressed and wanting to the mall. Lizzie just smiled and grabbed her bag.

At the mall they both had a good time; it was like the good old days, before Lizzie had even thought of her videos.

Though back then Lydia would not be looking at a men's ties section.

When Lizzie asked about this Lydia just said "I just got bored and wandered over here, jezz." She knew better though and asked Lydia what this was about.

Lydia just told Lizzie when she was being realised, she had to sign some documents and on the table with those documents, was a check enough money to bail both Lydia and George out, with Darcy's name on it. Lydia didn't really know why he had done this but she did want to thank him, so getting him a new tie was her repayment. Well the best one she could think of. Especially with her budget.

Lizzie was so surprised. She had no idea why he would do that. Bail her sister out, someone who he had never said more than two words to and espically George being the closest thing to a mortal enemy.

She wanted the reason to be that he still liked her but she knew that wasn't the case. Cause she saw the way he reacted when he first heard the news about Lydia. It was WARNING GET AWAY FROM THIS FAMILY AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!

Then why did he do this? Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After shopping, Lizzie came home and flopped down on her bed, exhausted. Lydia had basically sprinted to every store and Lizzie just happy to see her happy, had to run to catch up with her.

She was about to doze off when she heard a scream from Lydia's room the footsteps and her door opening.

"OMG, guess what sis. You will neverrrrr believe who is back in town!" Lydia practically shouted.

Lizzie's mind went straight to George but she knew Lydia would never be excited about him ever again. So she just responded with. "I dunno who?"

"BING and Darcy, can you believe it? I just saw it on twitter that they just arrived. Isn't this fab? I have to go tell Jane." Lydia screamed with excitement as she ran out of the door.

Lizzie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Bing and Darcy back in town. Why? And why no Caroline either. _Did Darcy finally maned up and told Bing about the videos? Did Bing find them out himself? If he did, why is Darcy back then? Was it to be paid back for bailing out Lydia? Was it to see me?_ All these questions flooded her mind and Lizzie was too tired and confused to answer them, so she hopped into bed and decided to she would wait to think about it in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't really get much chance to think about it though, since when she was getting dressed she heard an "Oh my. Is that who I think it is? Jane, dear, get down here, Bing and his friend have just pulled up in the drive way. Good lord I hope you're dressed."

Luckily she was so she could meet Bing and his friend, who turned out to be Darcy, alongside her mother and her sisters, in time.

The encounter was awkward at best. Lizzie's mother and Bing did most of the talking. Jane just sat there and smiled as usual, she didn't say much. Lydia had gotten bored of the meeting and left to go see Mary. Darcy just stood near the window and glared like he did the first few times he and Lizzie had met.

He still wore his red bowtie and was still as handsome as he ever was, making Lizzie feel flushed.

While this was going on she just sat down at the dining room table, kept her head down and worked on her independent study, that was due very soon, oh and listened to her mother interrogate Bing about why he left so suddenly last September.

She looked up occasionally to see what Bing was doing or where he was looking. Once or twice she looked at Darcy to see what he was doing but was disappointed he was looking either at Jane or her mother.

Bing and Darcy left after a short visit but had promised to see them again in the next few days. This made both Jane's and Lizzie's hearts skip a beat.

Jane was happy for the rest of the day; she basically skipped everywhere she went, even though she told Lizzie she was perfectly fine.

"It's ok Lizzie, I'm ok. Seeing him again has only made me realise that we can just be friends again without having to worry about all that stuff before." She said, as she tried to convince Lizzie, while she was sewing a dress.

"Are you sure you still want to be friends?" Lizzie asked "I mean I was looking at him today and it seemed like he still likes you."

"Don't Lizzie" was all Jane said as she got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lizzie woke up again to a surprise. Her mother was continuously screaming about the fact Bing had called Jane this morning to go "hang out" just the two of them. This made Lizzie happy and anxious.

All day long she thought about what was happening between them and hope for the best and at two o'clock she got a text from Jane saying that he found out about the videos and that he had explained everything that had happened from his motives for leaving, not contacting her while they both in LA, apologizing for being an ass, ect and, most importantly he would like the chance to properly date her. Which she had accepted.

She also told Lizzie that Bing had invited her and Lydia to Carters that night for a celebration.

Lizzie was overjoyed with this news, about Jane. She was so happy that after all these months of heartache for her sister and that she finally got her happy ending. It wasn't perfect, and they were still some kinks to iron out, but Jane was happy and Lizzie was happy for her.

Later on that night when she and Lydia got to Carters bar they were ambushed by Jane and Bing and their hugs. They were both extremely happy, adorable and nice like they were when they were first together. Lizzie loved seeing them like this, though she was disappointed to notice Darcy wasn't in sight.

"Darcy went back to LA for meetings" Bing informed her, while Jane and Lydia were getting drinks

"Oh I wasn't looking for him or anyone really" responded Lizzie, scared what he might think if he knew she actually was.

"That's cool." Bing said easily "He left early this morning, and will probably be back in around a week."

"Oh ok" was all Lizzie said back, now totally confused as to why Darcy even showed up and a little disappointed that she didn't get to talk to him. She really wanted to thank him for Lydia and to ask him how Gigi and Fitz are. Oh and maybe get to see how he was doing.

Not that she'd admit it to anyone but she actually missed him.

* * *

**A/N: "Everyone deserves a second chance." love that line. **

**Hope you all like that and didn't think it was OOC or that Lydia's turn around was to quick.**

**Please, let me know what you think about any of this. I always up to constructive criticism and hearing your thoughts, it makes me soooooooooo happy :)**

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! So new chapter up really quick, kind of want to rap this up. Any way this chapter is a little smaller than the others and probably the hardest to right. **

**Thanks to my beta, Anony Mouse 1776, for doing another awesome job with this chapter, you rock!**

**Hope you guys like it thanks for the favourites, follows and review you guys are awesome.**

* * *

The next few days were, to be perfectly honest, miserable.

Lizzie was so happy that Jane and Bing were now in a good place but Jane just had that vibe that she wanted Lizzie to be as happy as she was and to Lizzie that just made her even sadder.

_I missed my chance_. Lizzie thought to herself one afternoon, when she was supposed to be working on her thesis.

_He was in love with me, now he's not._

_The only reason you saw him again was because he was wingmanning for Bing._

_He doesn't care about you anymore_.

All of these thoughts were floating around in her head, and she needed them to stop. She needed to do her thesis, not worry about William Darcy, but she couldn't. He had somehow managed to wiggle his way into her heart right after she seemed to have left his. She didn't even know he had until he had showed up at her house the other day. She knew that she might have liked him a tiny bit while at Pemberley but then again, which female employee (except Gigi) didn't. He was a great CEO, he was nice, caring, willing to listen to everyone and their thoughts, respectful, always looking to help out and not to mention handsome, oh and rich.

Lizzie only wished that she had found out about this side of Darcy before when he might have still liked her. Now, well now he couldn't even stay in the same town as her for longer than 24 hours.

_I really have the worse timing_. She thought to herself.

Lizzie then picked up her pen and started writing again.

Her thesis was almost complete and that meant job hunting, something Lizzie was not looking forward to.

But with some other good news Jane had received an job offer to be a buyer for a new fashion company in Boston, which was perfect since Bing was there at Harvard.

Lizzie again was happy for Jane but kind of jealous that everything was coming together for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half hour later she heard the doorbell ring and a southern "I'll get it"

This didn't bother Lizzie, it was probably, her aunt, coming to gossip to her mother. She was vice president of the 2.5 WPF club.

To her surprise it wasn't her aunt, it was Catherine De Bourgh.

"Lizzie" her mother said quite sweetly. "Cathe…Ms De Bourgh here wants to have a chat with you. I told her that would be ok, right?"

Lizzie was shocked. The infamous Catherine De Bourgh was in her living room. And she wanted to chat with her. Why, though? What had made her come down from Collins and Collins to chat with her?

"Um ok, yeah, please sit Ms. De Bourgh" she said as she extended her hand towards the couch.

"Um, Ms De Bourgh would you like anything, a cup of tea? Coffee? Some biscuits?" Lizzie's mother asked.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly finnnnneee." Ms De Bourgh said in her usual disapproving tone.

Then Mrs Bennet left, leaving Lizzie and Ms De Bourgh to themselves.

It took a moment for Lizzie to realize that Ms De Bourgh was without her precious Annie Kins, this must be serious she thought.

"Are Charlotte and Mr Collins ok?" Lizzie asked, quickly, as she had no idea what she was saying. She had no clue as to why Catherine De Bourgh was here and the only logical reason was that something was up with Charlotte. Or Mr Collins.

"Oh they are finnnneee" was all she said.

"So where is Annie Kins, if you don't mind me asking? She never seems to leave your side." Lizzie asked, attempting and failing at making making small talk but she also wanted to know what had happened to her dog.

"I thought it was best if I left her at home. I would want her to well…. be exposed to this." She said as she indicated to the room.

_Right, _Lizzie thought,_ still the same of Catherine De Bourgh._

"Soooooo, Miss Bennet. Do you have any idea as why I'm here in your , uh lovely hommmee?" Ms De Bourgh asked Lizzie, as she looked around the room.

_What is wrong with house?_ Thought Lizzie.

"Uh, no, I have no idea" she responded, truthfully.

"Ohhhhh you must be kidding me. Because I have just heard the most alarming news, that you Miss Lizzie Bennet, have been offered a job by none other than my own nephew, William. I know that this mustn't be true. Why on earth would he offer a job to you?" Ms De Bourgh said, as she looked even more disapproving than ever.

Lizzie, confused by what she had just told her, responded, "Well if you know that this mustn't be true why did you take the trouble of coming down here?"

"What do you mean by thisssss?" she asked annoyed

"Well it's just that you coming down here, kind of confirms this rumour." She said quite coldly.

"And you act like you nevverrr heard of this?

"Well I haven't until now."

"Okkkkkk and can you tell me that there is nothing to back this up?" Ms De Bourgh asked and for the first time since this visit she looked hopeful.

"Even though you ask these questions, Ms De Bourgh, I have the choice not to answer them." She stated not wanting to give her any satisfaction.

"Oh my, you annoying, head strong girllllll. Please just tell me, are you an employee at Pemberley Digital?"

"I am not."

"And will you promise me that you will never accept an offer therrrreee?"

"I will make no such promise."

Ms De Bourgh, was quite clearly angry now, so was Lizzie. What nerve she had to show up at her house and tell her what to do.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Ms De Bourgh said, as she looked like she had to think about what she was going to say.

"Now" Lizzie said hopeful that she could change this subject "Not that it is any of your concern but you have got an answer to your question; now we can talk about something different."

"Not so quick young ladyyyyy, there are a few thingsssss, I have yet to discuss."

"Yeah like what"

"Likkeee how your younger sister was imprisoned for drug possession, your family's financial troubles and most importantly you web videos where youuuuu on more than one occasion insulted my nephew and mysellllllf. Why on earth would William want to have you in his company? Is Pemberley to be thus pollllllluted?"

Lizzie had, had quite enough of this and was going to put an end to Catherine De Bourgh once and for all.

"Thank you Ms De Bourgh for giving your opinion on everything in my life. You have insulted my in every way, so I ask you to leave my house."

And without even a goodbye Ms De Bourgh stood up and left.

Lizzie was so riled up after this visit. She couldn't believe what she had just encountered. Why would Catherine De Bourgh show up at her house, just to know if Darcy had offered a job? Was it because there might be a chance that he was going to offer her a job?

This made her really excited; she loved Pemberley and really thought it was the place for her. But Gigi or Fitz hadn't called, or text or even emailed. So it mustn't be true.

Lizzie looked at the papers on the table. She knew she would never be able to complete them now. And it was also a Sunday and she had to record a new video.

So with that, she gathered up all of her stuff and headed to her room and she did not have a worry about what or rather whom she was going to talk about.

* * *

**A/N: So Catherine De Bourgh, isn't she quite the charmer. **

**FUN FACT: Just thought it would help you guys to know that Catherine only watched Lizzie's videos about her and a few but NOT 60 or onwards about Darcy(she like owns a web company or something, she's busy). Just thought that would be her main concern, her and Darcy.**

**Please, let me know what you think about any of this. I always up to constructive criticism and hearing your thoughts, it makes me soooooooooo happy :)**

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belong to Hank Green and Bernie Su. I don't own any characters, in anyway, shape or form. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! LAST CHAPTER! Yay! I made it through my first fanfic! *awkward celebratory dancing* **

**Thank you all for sticking with me on this it means to so much to me. **

**And to anyone who has reviewed, favourtied, followed, liked whatever I want to take this chance to thanks you.**

**Another (I know) thanks to my awesome beta Anon Mouse 1776, who help me right to the last line, literally. **

**And yeah hope you guys are happy with how this ends.**

* * *

It wasn't till Tuesday till she saw Darcy again. He had come to the house with Bing for a lunch out with the Bennet sisters.

She took a double take when she saw him, to make sure that he was actually there. He was. He was standing next to Bing, wearing a white light blue shirt, dark pants and a dark blue bowtie. This made Lizzie's heart race even more than it already was.

He didn't speak though, he just stood there and made Lizzie even more nervous than she already was. She needed to thank him for what he had done for Lydia and apologize for what she had said to his aunt, though he might not know about that since he possibly didn't watch her videos any more. No matter she would do it anyway, but at the moment it was very difficult, with her sisters, mother and his best friends around.

She needed him alone.

"So," Bing said as he put an end to her thoughts, "I was thinking that café across from Carters for lunch. Well if that's ok with everyone."

There was a mumble of agreement from everyone.

"Then let's get going" Bing said, and his usual grin spread across his face.

"Alright dearies I hope you have a nice time" said her mother as she ushered everyone out the door.

"OH wait" Jane said, as she stopped. "I have to post something to Boston, you know for my new job. Would you guys mind taking separate cars, so Bing and I can stop off at the post office. I am so sorry."

"It's ok Jane; we can take separate cars you know." Lizzie said in her sarcastic voice, as she thought her sister couldn't get any sweeter.

"Actually, can I come too?" asked Lydia. "I need to get some things from the post office."

Everyone agreed even though, they had no clue what Lydia needed at the post office. Lizzie thought it was a plot to avoid Darcy. She obviously was not comfortable with Darcy after what he had done for her. Lizzie wasn't bothered, though, because this meant she would be able to talk to Darcy one on one.

When Lizzie and Darcy were finally driving in the car was the first time she spoke.

"Darcy, I just wanted to say, while we had a moment alone, thank you for what you did for Lydia. Ever since I found out I have wanted to thank you and if the rest of my family knew they also would want to say thank you also."

Darcy looked shocked at this and made Lizzie worry even more but said "I am sorry, but how did you know it was me that bailed your sister out? I had planned it to be anonymous."

"Ah well Lydia told me that she saw the check with your name on it when she was signing her release forms, after I caught her buying you a thank you present, it's probably is nothing to you but after what you had done for her and my family, she wanted to thank you. And please let me thank you again from me and my family we are forever grateful" She said, happy that she was driving and had to focus on the road.

"If you do thank me let it be just from you. I do respect your family but, they don't owe me anything. When I did this I only had you in mind."

She was shocked by this so much that she was speechless. Did he still care for her?

"Lizzie, look. You are too kind to mess with me. If your feelings are the same as they were in October let me know at once. My feelings have not changed, but one word from you and they will not be an issue again."

Lizzie slowed down to the red light and was able to look at him when she said "My feelings, my feeling are not the same as they were on Halloween, they are actually the opposite."

Then he smiled. It was probably the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face and to know that she cause it made her so happy. In that moment all she wanted to do was kiss him but the light had turned green and they had to continue driving.

"I saw the video of the re-enactment of you and my aunt" he said, still with the smile on his face.

"Oh yes, I apologise for that. Let's just say… I wasn't in the best of moods."

"No, no don't apologise. I am grateful for it because it gave me hope. I knew you well enough that since you had no trouble in telling me what you disliked about me to my face, that you would have no trouble in telling my aunt." He said the smile still on his face.

Lizzie laughed at this a responded. "Yeah you don't know me well enough of my bluntness that I could easily have shamed you to your family since I did in to your face."

"Well, what did you say that wasn't true? I was horrible to you when we met. I had manners but I just didn't use them. 'You're arrogance, pride and selfishness made you the last man I could ever fall in love.' They were harsh but they were true. And the pain from those words made me want to change, not just for you but to be the person my parents raised."

"Wow, when I said them I had no idea they would have that affect."

"They did, but let's no focus on the past and what has been done. Let just focus on the future."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the drive was wonderful. Both of them talked, laughed and smiled about all sorts of things, both just happy that the other felt the same way.

When Lizzie stopped the car after, having arrived at the café, she unplugged her seatbelt and turned to face Darcy, properly this time. He had also turned to face her.

And then without any introduction his lips were on hers and a spark shot through Lizzie. She hadn't expected it but didn't back out. It wasn't a long kiss but it was full of love and passion. It was their first kiss.

The lunch was great. The food was great. The people were great. And Lizzie loved the fact that everyone was clueless about why she and Darcy were in such a good mood. It made her happy to think they knew something the others didn't-their first inside joke.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. Hope you liked it. **

**Might write again soon, I think Ill leave it up to the real writers for the meantime ,but who knows.**

**If you would like to read something a little different though, check out my story Him, its a short one shot about what Lizzie could be thinking since she got back from Pemberley. I know, self promoting, shame on me. **

**Still would love to hear all your thoughts on this chapter or the whole story, so please review or send me a PM, its great hearing from you all.**

**Hope you're having a good day or night where ever you live :) **

**Rach **


End file.
